


Sick Day

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Oviposition, Physical Abuse, Sticky Sex, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker hasn't been feeling too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

The past few days had been hell for Sunstreaker. He didn't know how he had gotten sick, but he was sure it must have been Sideswipe's fault. 

He sincerely hoped it had something to do with his brother. Because the other possibilities he had in mind weren't that great. Sunstreaker didn't want to begin to think of what he'd do if this was the consequences of his more unsavory actions.

Frowning, he sat down on his berth. His body ached with pain as he leaned back. Resting his hand upon his abdomen, Sunstreaker realized how sitting down only made him feel much worse. Maybe if he just...

Sunstreaker moved to squat down upon the floor, sighing as his face began to heat up. He knew he looked stupid, he was just relieved to know no one was here. Well, he did miss Bob. He wanted to spend some quality time with his best friend, but he didn't want to risk getting him sick. 

There was also the matter of how strange he had been acting lately. Normally when Bob got "excited" he'd be able to just calm him down with a little fun and then some. But even after whatever you'd call interfacing between you and your pet, he just wanted to keep going. Sunstreaker would've loved to oblige him and help him out, he just felt so exhausted lately.

Shifting his weight to lean forward, Sunstreaker was suddenly met with an agonizing pain. Cringing and shuddering, he could feel a strange pressure in his stomach. It only got worse by the moment, as he felt like he was being run through with a heated blade.

Sunstreaker parted his thighs as small pangs of pain coursed through his wiring. The pressure behind his panel increased by this small movement. He felt a sudden twinge of panic coming forth from the back of his mind.

“Scrap. Scrap scrap come on. Come on this can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.” His optics were flickering with tears as he gritted his teeth. “No. No come on. Come on this isn’t possible. There’s no way…”

Whether he liked it or not, Sunstreaker’s panel abruptly opened. 

Whatever it was, it was stretching his valve to the point of searing pain. The sticky fluid that began to drip out between his thighs only made him feel dizzy with self-hatred. The strange object inside began to slip out his valve and put even more pressure upon the opening. Just as he thought he was going to get relief, just as it felt like it was finally going to slide out.

It stopped moving.

Whining in desperation, Sunstreaker couldn’t bring himself to reach down to grab it. How could he do that? He couldn’t just pull it out. No, no maybe. Maybe he should just try to push it out. Just force it out of his valve. 

Leaning forward even more, Sunstreaker tensed up. His valve squeezed around the intrusion, another jolt of pain throbbing through his body. But he tried to keep doing, he just had to keep pushing and maybe it’d come out. 

He wanted help and wanted someone to just help him get this over with. He knew better than that. No one could know this happened. No one could see him like this. Sunstreaker’s mind was so filled with panic, he barely even noticed when this thing finally slide out of him.

Even if his common sense was screaming at him not to, Sunstreaker looked down between his thighs with morbid curiosity at what had exactly come out of him. From what he could tell with the copious amounts of lubricant coating it, the object was spherical. It was white too, and it was smaller than he thought it was. 

It was… it was an egg. 

And Sunstreaker knew exactly what was the cause of this.

“I just… I just got to get up. I’ll… throw it away. I’ll.. I’ll…” As he tried to sit up, Sunstreaker was crippled by another sharp stab of pain. “No.. no there can’t be…”

There was a push that rivaled the one before. There were more. Sunstreaker let out a choked sob as his body began to shake with pain. He didn’t even have time to focus his thoughts, and the second egg was pushing out from his valve. 

It had to be easier. There was much more lubricant coming out, and he could handle it. He just had to focus and keep pushing. Just keep going and he could get this over with in no time. Then he could just forget about it forever. No one would have to know about this, it’d just be his little disgusting secret.

This was the worst part of it, when it was halfway out. It was right at the most painful and thick point, and his valve was straining around it. Sunstreaker just tried to keep his mind occupied. Just keep going. Just a little bit more…

“Sunstreaker! What in Primus are you doing on the floor like tha-.. a..are you?” Sideswipe’s voice boomed in their shared room. The door slid closed behind him as he approached his brother, his own optics wide in horror as he could see every little grotesque detail of his Sunstreaker’s activities. 

Sideswipe didn’t even hesitate, kicking at his brother’s lower back. He couldn’t believe him. “You did it… didn’t you? You interfaced with your slagging pet of all things!” Kicking at him again, Sideswipe felt like he was going to vomit. With Sunstreaker’s aft in the air like that, he could see everything in full detail. The excess lubricant sliding dripping down onto the floor, and the egg landing in the mess below.

Sunstreaker was unable to move. He tried his best, trying to twitch at least one of his fingers. He couldn’t even manage that. Sideswipe had… he caught him. His life was over at this point. How could he do anything when he heard every single one of those words biting into him? He’d rather be kicked around all day than hear the way his brother was yelling at him. He knew every bit of it was true, that’s what made it the absolute worst. He was right. He was disgusting. This was disgusting.

His body wasn’t helping his case at all either. There were more of those things inside him, and he knew they’d come out all the same. He wanted to reach between his thighs, just to hide himself. To do anything to prevent his brother from seeing more. But he just couldn’t manage it. There was no way. 

“P-please.” He whined, tears rolling down his cheeks as he clenched his jaw.

“Please what? Pleas-oh Primus is another one of those things coming out?” Sideswipe cringed as that sickening sound of a thick glob of lubricant dripping onto the floor filled his audio. “You’re… you’re sick. You’re so fragging sick. I thought you were better than this. I thought you were better than violating your own pet of all things, Sunstreaker.” Why did this thing have to be his brother? This was just too much for him to deal with. 

Sideswipe stepped forward, Pressing his foot to his brother’s head. “You.. you expect us to just act like brothers after this? I don’t even want you in this room anymore, you’re moving out. I don’t care what anyone says, you’re staying as far away from me as you can. Got it, freak?” Shoving at him, he could hear the scraping of Sunstreaker’s helm against the cold floor. 

“I just… Primus I knew there was something wrong with you. I knew it. I always knew it!” Sideswipe kicked at Sunstreaker’s side, leaning down to yank him up by his helm. He used his other hand to squeeze at his jaw, forcing his mouth open. “And trust me, everyone else is going to know it, too.” He spat in Sunstreaker’s mouth, shoving it back down to the ground. 

He couldn’t stand how his brother looked right now. The disgusting spawn of a glitch was just laying there, drooling on himself. Not only was he making a spectacle of himself, but he was crying like a little sparkling. Sideswipe could barely even stand to look at him anymore. And to make matters worse, he could hear the sound of another one of those eggs plopping down into that mess of lubricant. 

When Sideswipe glanced down at his brother, he could see Sunstreaker’s spike had pressurized. Was he… getting off to this? He couldn’t even bring himself to acknowledge it. Sideswipe needed to leave, he didn’t want to witness anymore of this. He needed to leave. Now.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself, Sunstreaker. Because this is the last time I’m ever going to waste time talking to you again.” Sideswipe’s lip curled in disgust as he swung his leg back to kick him in the abdomen. “So don’t even try, I’m not dealing with a freak like you.”

Sideswipe didn’t bother looking at Sunstreaker as he turned to leave. How could he? He had better things to take care of now, anyway. Everyone needed to know about this, and he knew he’d have to be the one to tell them. 

Sunstreaker could vaguely hear the sound of the door sliding shut, his body trembling in pain and pleasure. Reaching down between his thighs, he grasped his own spike. Beginning to stroke it, he started to drool even more. The soft tremors of an overload washed over him, and yet another egg plopped out of his valve. 

If he was a disgusting freak, what did he have to lose?


End file.
